Landlord
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste struggles to contain his feelings for Brendan.


**hope you enjoy :)**

**Landlord **

"Im your new landlord"

Brendan's words fell hard on Ste's ears, he didn't want to believe that this was happening but then what did he expect? He'd just played him, used him and screwed him out of eighty thousand pounds. Everything in life had a consequence and Steven Hay had just found that out. Ste had tried hard to not let Brendan affect him anymore but it was proving to be a lot more difficult as time went by. Everywhere he went Brendan was there, he was even sat in his living room the first time he had sex with Doug and it doesn't get much worse than that. All Ste wanted was a chance to be happy, a chance of a normal life, but Brendan was never going to leave him alone and Ste had to accept that his love for him was never going to die.

Brendan had taken it upon himself to go in to the flat whenever he felt like it and although Ste was what he wanted it wasn't all about him this time. He had to take back the power that Ste took from him when he tricked him in to signing over the deli. Brendan had wanted him back so bad that he would have done anything and this included making stupid mistakes, like letting his heart rule his head, Brendan only had one true weakness and that was Ste. But lately he wasn't thinking straight and seeing him and Doug together had started having major effects on him. Brendan was constantly making bad choices, drinking heavily, trusting the wrong people his usually strong powerful personality had been tried and tested to the limit and still all he wanted was for Ste to be in his arms again, back where he belonged.

After another row with Doug Ste stormed out of the deli and headed off back to the flat, Brendan was starting to have an effect on their relationship. Doug was very insecure and he was always talking about him, comparing everything they did to things Ste did with Brendan and now he was back in control with owning the flat it just made everything worse. Once Ste got inside the flat he heard a noise coming from his bedroom, the kids were at school and Amy was at work, he knew who it would be. Ste crept over to the door and peaked in; Brendan was laid on his bed, naked, touching himself. He knew he should tell him to get out, everything inside him told him it was wrong but excitement had started running through his veins and he felt himself become hard in his trousers.

He watched him, although he wanted to go over and touch him he couldn't, he had to fight the urge, he swallowed and licked his lips and became increasingly turned on at the sight of Brendan masturbating. Brendan arched his back and Ste could visibly see that his grip on his cock had tightened. Ste couldn't get enough of seeing him this way, how perfect he looked, how masculine and beautiful he was.

"Mmmmm steven" Brendan moaned.

He was thinking about him. Of course he was thinking about him he was in his bed. He couldn't take anymore; he opened the door and went in which made Brendan stop instantly. Brendan could see from one look at Ste's face what he was thinking; all Brendan could see was lust in his eyes, it had been so long since he'd seen him look at him that way.

"Steven i…"

"Shh Bren don't talk"

After what Ste was about to do he knew he'd have to talk to him at some point but right now he just wanted to touch him.

Ste walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him, he eyes wide and his pupils fully dilated. He cupped Brendan's face and ran his finger over his lips then bent down to kiss him. The kiss was slow, deep and lingering, their tongues fitting together perfectly and both of them not wanting to ever pull away. Nothing was better than this and the passion that Ste had been trying to hide away for Brendan had now started to take over. Brendan pulled Ste down on to the bed and their kissing became more intense, faster and erratic. Ste began kissing his neck, his chest feeling every part of his body, every muscle and every ripple. He wanted to taste and touch every last single bit of flesh.

Brendan was powerless to stop it; he didn't want to stop it he only wanted to do the same to him. They shared something so special together, they felt an unbreakable bond for each other and it was only in times like this they truly felt it in all its glory. Ste turned around so that they could both take each other in their mouths. Ste started off slow just enjoying the feeling of Brendan being inside his mouth but after a while he began sucking deep, holding on to his ankles while Brendan who was doing pretty much the same grabbed hold of Ste's soft pert bum. They hungrily ate each other until they both exploded, Brendan loved how Ste tasted and Ste knew there would never be anyone who appreciated him as much as Brendan did. They found each other's mouth again and it wasn't long before they were ready for more pleasure. Ste bent over on the bed only to be told by Brendan to turn around.

"I want to see ye Steven turn around"

Ste lie on his back and let Brendan take control. He lifted him up slightly so that he could enter him easily and Ste rested his legs on Brendan's shoulders. They didn't look away from each other for one second, their eyes were locked their bodies were joined the closeness they shared all that time ago was back as if it hadn't even left. Once Brendan was inside Ste he knew he was home, that this right now, them being together was the closest thing he would ever get to heaven. Ste groaned with pleasure, pleasure that he'd never experienced with anyone else and he never will. Regardless of what shit went on between them they were made for each other and no matter how many Doug's or Walker's came and went they would always find their way back to each other time after time.

After they climaxed Brendan wrapped Ste up in his arms and held on to him so tight he was scared that he was going to regret what he'd just done, afraid that it would be the last time. Brendan wanted to speak but he couldn't find the words, he couldn't feel rejection again it would destroy him especially after what had just happened. Ste spoke first.

"It will never be over for us I know that now"

Brendan wanted more than that he needed more than that.

"Meaning steven?"

"Meaning it's you I want, I love you, I try to deny it but my love for you never goes away"

Brendan only held him closer.

"I love ye steven more than ye will ever know"

They both fell asleep together totally unaware that Doug had been a witness to some of it, luckily for him not the sex part but the declaration of love, he had heard it all. The thing is as sad as it was for Doug deep down his paranoia and insecurities had already confirmed what he'd just heard. No one was ever going to stop them from being together and certainly not Doug.

_**hello lovely people please review :) xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
